


Opera

by snowynight



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Irene go to an opera and have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opera

Raven knew that she 'd brought Irene to the right place when Irene showed her delight at arriving at an opera theatre.  Of course Irene already knew before she made the decision ------ there was no surprise for her, but it was the thought that counted, right?

They entered the private box reserved for them, sat down and enjoyed the opera. Well, it should say that Irene enjoyed the opera. Raven herself didn't care what the people there were singing, but Irene cared and there was a litany of commentary that Raven listened to just for amusement.

Time changed, but Irene didn't, Raven thought. To Raven, Irene was always the elegant lady that she met and fell in love with a century ago. She still remembered how Irene shone when they talked about their plan to shape the future ------ It might be nearly impossible, but not improbable, as Raven known throughout the time.

But there was still a benefit to the advance of time, Raven thought, when she pressed a kiss to Irene's face. It was still hard, people might be stupid, but now they could behave like a couple in public. They could hold hands, laugh and kiss. Raven savoured the change brought out by time.

In fact, Raven pressed another kiss to Irene when she leaned in to her to say something. There was a thrill of being so open, to defy people's expectation, to exclaim that they didn't care what the other humans thought.

"Behave. We're in public." Irene giggled.

"Don't you feel the thrill of it? Remember......"

Irene blushed, but she didn't shy away from Raven. "It was when we were young. Now we are at an respectable age."

"I thought the benefit of old age was not to care what others think."

"That too."

Raven stole another kiss. Any one could see them. Someone could walk in and saw that she was kissing her partner. The possibility only makes the whole thing more exciting. Raven understood more why the teenagers made out in the uncomfortable car.

"Do you want to do more?" Irene asked.

Raven dramatically sighed, "Why, lady, you have a dirty mind."

"I only want to say that I want to watch the entirety of the opera. You're distracting me."

"Oh dear. Do I see a crack in my dear lady?"

"Stop saying that. We're not opera characters anyway."

"You can be. Perhaps I can sponsor......"

"Hey,"

"If we're quick, we can have a quickie here."

"Just no. What if others hear?"

"You can be quiet. I can be quiet."

"Really, remember that time....."

"We got out all right"

"Not until I knocked my umbrella on that man's head."

Raven couldn't help but smiled when she recalled the scene. She pressed a kiss on Irene's mouth to stall any further protest.

Raven felt like a teenager. Slow and steady were good, but sometimes they needed a bit spice to their life. The adrenaline caused by the possibility of discovery only made everything better. And when her hands joined her mouth and Irene swallowed the moan? It was just great.

Finally when they both recovered, Raven helped Irene tidy up her ruffled clothes.

"Be quiet. Let's watch the opera together. Then we can return home." Irene smiled.

"All right, my lady."


End file.
